


Their Stories[Harry Potter]

by chloebourgeois



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Unfinished stuff, bellatrix lestrange's son, harrypotteriscool, idon'tknowwhatthehelliamdoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebourgeois/pseuds/chloebourgeois
Summary: These are stories handwritten by upcoming author, Jack Weasley, son of Charlie Weasley, a boy with a big curiousity and loves to tell tales. He personally interviews his uncles, aunts, cousins, dad, his brother, and other relatives for a project. After all, he wanted to prove to others that the Weasley-Potter clan were beyond normal or perfect.They might also be in drabbles since I don't tend to write long chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very cringy, so I won't blame you if you dislike it. These ARE MY headcannons, so basicially my opinions. XD

Jack Charles Weasley exited out of his editor's office on a brisk, cold afternoon in London. He was tired after a long hard day of sending letters to his fanmail for his known book, "A Day on the Dragon's Reserve." It was a huge success and convinced many students to study to become dragon keepers. To him, it was just listing out the many things he learned at a young age and a fascination he had with the creatures. 

He was still a dragon keeper, yet he enjoyed when he told people his life stories of growing up in the reserve. It pratically inspired him to become a writer, but he was towards the nonfiction side. 

Suddenly he turned around to see what the loud noise was behind him. It was a large family with a bunch of brunettes with many adults there as well. Then it hit him, that his next book could be about his family...his entire family of Weasleys and Potters. He might even interview those who are even pratically family to him by now. So the young male scurried over to his room in the Leaky Cauldron and began to plan out his new book, "Their Stories." 

Needless to say, Jack Weasley will go deep into the secrets and truth behind the Weasleys. 


	2. A visit to Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decides to meet his uncle George and aunt Angelina to start his first part of his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I took a little too long to update, also I have no beta reader. SO pardon me for my grammar or run on sentences.

Jack woke up early from his little puffskein nuzzling in his shoulder. He looked afar at his notebook and grabbed it to read his schedule for the day. There were only two weeks left before his break would end, and it would be back to “playing” with dragons.  

Originally, he thought it would be great to see his extended family during Christmas, but it was only because he yearned to see England again. He transferred to Durmstrangs when he turned 17, a major dilemma for a month before he got the hang of things. Perhaps the last time he visited was about two years ago since there was still two Potters and two Weasleys attending his alma mater.

  
His puffskein, Norbert, was still resting even while he paced the room to brainstorm a plan. Jack decided to meet two of his favorite aunts and uncles, who always kept a smile on anyone’s face. Besides, there would be free breakfast for him, and he hadn’t announced that he arrived in London yet.

 

~~~~~Line Breaker brought to you by Weasley Wizard Wheezes~~~~~

 

Jack was never fond of the crowded streets of Diagon Alley during the Great Race to buy items for the upcoming school year. He thought he got that quirk from his introverted brother, Felix Aspen Weasley. However, that was a mystery for another time, and he reflected his thoughts back to more empty Diagon Alley. Although he would say that thanks to the quietness, he could see the memories pass by within his eyes. A little boy with a nervous glance looked all around the plaza, searching for his relatives until his brother finds him alone.

  
He found his way to the hidden staircase, where he whispered the same password kept since the summer of 1998, “Fred.” It made him feel weird whenever he said his late uncle’s name since he could tell that his uncle still didn’t let go of his twin. Nonetheless, he climbed the stairs to the flat above the WWW. He knocked on the door firmly, before a dark older woman opened the door with a welcoming smile on her face.

  
“Jack? Well, it’s been roughly two years since I’ve seen one of my dragon-obsessed nephews. Come on in! Your uncle George and I were just about to eat breakfast.” Angelina Roxanne Weasley beamed before hugging her nephew. Jack always felt small whenever he’s at her home, because his aunt, uncle, and cousins were at least 5’8.

He followed his aunt to the dining room with five chairs at the table. George Fabian Weasley had a grin when he saw Jack and winked at him as his indication that a prank was afoot.

  
“What brings you to our humble abode?” George asked while ruffling Jack’s unruly red hair. He grew it quite a bit like his father and shared the extreme dislike when Molly wrestled to cut their hair.

 

“I’ve actually wanted Aunt Angie’s famous breakfast or else one of you guys are going to guilt me for not visiting,” Jack answered honestly and helped himself to two strips of bacon and eggs.

 

“Well, it seems you defined the Weasleys, in a nutshell, a bit.” Angelina laughed and joked while the other two joined in.

 

The three began casually talking about George’s shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes and his new products that he was releasing. Roxanne Angel Weasley co-produced the new items and currently was just only a position away from being the head of the company. She was always invested in working at her father’s company and didn’t want to play Quidditch professionally like her older twin, Fred Angel Weasley.

 

Then they conversed about Quidditch and how Fred was becoming one of the most popular players of all time. He had won his third game of the season last week, and Angelina and George vividly described the game to Jack. Although Jack never saw how Quidditch was the best thing in the world to most of his relatives, even his brother, and father. He thinks that’s the reason why he didn’t get sorted into Gryffindor.

  
“So where are you heading off today? If you are free, I don't mind some help in the shop- you never know when potential customers will arrive! Besides, the Christmas rush usually starts today.” George asked Jack when the three of them finished their breakfast.

  
“Well, the thing is, I am starting to write a new book, and I was wondering if you guys could help me,” Jack mumbled and George gave him an incredulous look.

  
“You want my help for a book? Unless it’s a prank guide, I am pretty much not helpful. Angie might be able to help.” George confessed as Angelina shook her head and placed her arm around George’s shoulder.

  
“Nope, I was wondering on how you guys met, fell in love, decided to have twins, and etc,” Jack replied back, revealing a notepad lodged in his coat pocket. He knew he should have gone in order, but given the accessibility, these two were his first options. Besides, the Weasley timeline was so complicated, that he couldn’t write things in order. It would be a jumbled up mess of yarn leading to the written story.

  
“Really? A story about us? Is it about the Weasleys in a whole?” George had a gleam of curiosity as Jack made his way to a wooden stool.

  
“Yes, yes, and yes. I might add some other separate stories, but we already know ahead of time that they are practically related to us.” Jack explained as his aunt and uncle settled in a couch opposing him.

  
“Well, we should start at the beginning, that very day when we became members of the Quidditch team in our second year. You know the best one in a century and including two very handsome beaters,” George began and Angelina muttered something incoherent.

  
“Anyways, there was a lovely new chaser there as well, all three of them were in their second year. They tried really hard to secure a spot on the team and were successful in their trials.” Angelina interrupted as George rolled his eyes, trying to make his own argument that his version would sound way more awesome.

Jack took many notes and then tried to fix them all together in the most convincing way. Then he went to help George with the winter crowd in the shop with the cash register. Later after dinner, he began drafting and editing the chapter he started writing during his lunch break. Around 4 am, he was happy on what he accomplished and sent it to his editor, before sleeping in with Nobert till 12 pm.

 

Their Stories[note 1]~ Angelina and George Weasley

  
    Angelina and George Weasley are one of the unique couples I ever met. Mr. Weasley owns a famous joke shop called, Weasley Wizard Wheezes or WWW for short(not to be confused for the World Wide Web). On the other hand, Mrs. Weasley is a retired Quidditch player who played for the Puddlemere United team in England. She currently now works as a Quidditch commentator for the games, for her accurate description of what was actually going on in the game. The two always bring a smile on someone’s face when they had a bad day.

  
   Their origin story of how they met, happened during their second year at Hogwarts (1990-1991). It was a chilly and windy Autumn morning, when George’s older brother, Charlie announced the first practice for the team. He had to select three new members for the Quidditch team, and he found his twin brothers and a girl to be the perfect replacements. He probably wanted anything better than one of the worst beater-duo in a decade and the last chaser was a bit rebellious. Although in a further note, Gryffindor didn’t win the Cup, instead they lose to Hufflepuff for the final match.

  
   George Weasley and his late twin, Fred Weasley were selected to be beaters, for the adequate skill of communication as well. Angelina Johnson(now Weasley) became their good friend after the first practice. Although she performed well, she couldn’t stop laughing at the twin’s antics every time. According to her, she stopped in their third year, since she directed her concentration into the game rather than her “foolish” teammates. The three of them were great friends in their third year and they hung out like normal teenagers.

The idea of romance mainly sparked during their sixth year when the Yule Ball was coming up. Even then, they all thought of each other as friends, nothing more than that. Angelina was asked out by George’s twin, Fred and she admitted it was one of her favorite dates she has been on. One special moment for the two of them is when they switched partners, so Angelina and George ended up dancing together for one dance. They felt something but then they switched back to their original dates before they could realize that they fell in love. 

 

From that point on, they all remained friends and nothing else. Although things were getting heated in their seventh year, they kept their everlasting friendship until George made the first move. He says it was an accident, but almost everybody knows that he kissed her on purpose under the mistletoe. So many things were already happening, that they ended up forgetting what had happened that day. However, they kept it as secret and the two decided to not tell their family or anyone on what happened that day. 

 

Their friendship was strained unfortunately after they graduated as they had separated into two paths. Angelina became a reserve player for the Holyhead Harpies’ team and enjoyed practicing with the reserve team. George, on the other hand, was having the biggest success for an 18-year-old with his twin. They still kept in contact with Angelina, but they still met together during a brunch in the following summer. She attended the eldest Weasley’s wedding and even got herself a dance with her dashing future husband(I was paid a couple of galleons to say that). Although after that, they hadn’t seen each other until the bloody battle at Hogwarts, one of the most infamous events towards the end of the 20th century. 

 

One of the hardest things that the two of them have been through was Fred’s death. George lost half of himself, while Angelina lost a dear friend that made jokes even in the most inappropriate times. The true spark shined the moment they bumped into each other during Fred’s funeral. George was running away with puffy eyes and tears running down his cheeks, and Angelina just happened to be in his way. The two talked in private about their good memories of Fred and for the first time since his twin’s death, George laughed. Angelina visited him often to help with his firewhiskey abuse, before helping herself get drunk. They started a relationship, but they took things slow and George became more of himself. 

 

One of their greatest accomplishments was getting married before the twins came, or at least according to George. They didn’t even plan on getting married until Angelina revealed she was pregnant. The two had been dating for about six years and becoming a father really sooner than he thought. His mother, Molly Weasley settled on having them get married in February and it was one of those days that George felt it was worth living. After all, in two months, he would have the biggest shock of his life, and even when considering the odds. Angelina would love to say that she saw it coming since she wanted a boy and a girl. 

 

It was a great joy for them to have twins, and at the same time, a pain for the future. They selected the names, Fred and Roxanne since George wanted to still retain the memory of his late twin and same for Angelina. Roxanne was not particularly a name that came out of the blue, her parents choose it because Angelina’s stillborn cousin was named that. The names are lovely since the two love to go by Red and Fox like their father and his late twin’s names of Forge and Gred. 

 

While they were raising their children, they also helped their two godchildren, Alonzo Jordan, and Olivia Wood. George began confidently expanding his business and bought the former store, Zonko’s in Hogsmeade and one in Fin Alley in Ireland. Angelina rebounded into one of the most famous Quidditch players of all time in the Holyhead Harpies, and played for 25 years, including the years she was in the reserve team. Although she was one of the oldest players, she was a force to be reckoned with. 

 

The two of them are the type of people to put a smile on your face whenever you feel sad. They are caring and endured hardships with the loss of a friend buried in their hearts. I always enjoy when they speak about my late uncle Fred, and it’s like if he was still alive. These two are underestimated as living a life of fun and games, but they bare the weight of a good friend. 

 

~~~~~~Line Break brought to you by SPEW~~~~~~

 

Jack got a note from his editor in the late afternoon with his mistakes outlined and he complimented on Jack’s chapter. The day was already looking good, as he made his way to go to his next visit. Maybe Louis William Weasley won’t mind being asked a few questions, along with his boyfriend, Ethan Ellis Fawley. Jack could probably snatch a bit for a bigger arc of the legendary Rovers from Ethan, aka one of James Sirius Potter’s best friends. 

 


	3. Veelas have arrogant charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets his least favorite cousin, Louis Weasley and his energetic boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to write this chapter, please feel free to comment or leave kudos.

Jack packed his suitcase and bid a farewell to George and Angelina Weasley. He was nearly exhausted after the last night’s writing session, but got a feeling that he will do it again tonight. It was really not his fault that he liked getting into the moment instead of waiting till dawn. As his old potions professor used to say, “It is best to complete a task in the moment, instead of waiting till dawn.” Then the old woman would rant off how Slytherins should be model students and they should not be stuck in the past. Although Jack could vouch that there were plenty of good Slytherins during that time, like his godfather for instance. 

 

He began walking the streets of London, looking for the famous Wizarding flats in a muggle building. These flats were on a secret floor that was untraceable unless one had wizarding heritage like a squib. It was a part of an old way to integrate young wizards into muggle cities like London and to also be able to use magic without breaking a law. Jack thought that there was at least another two cousins who lived on the same floor. 

 

He entered the hotel with a friendly smile, noticing the squib who was at the front desk. She gave him a gentle smile and held up seven fingers as a signal to what floor to punch. Sometimes Jack forgets the Weasley hair gives off the impression that he is somewhat important or maybe she had read his book. Either way, Jack shrugged on it as he made sure no one else was on the same elevator. Then he revealed his wand and whispered, “Alohomora 7,” to the buttons. All of a sudden, he felt himself going down faster than the speed of light. Okay, he may have been exaggerating the speed, but within a few seconds, he reached floor 7. 

 

First, Jack just admired the genius idea of placing the floor at the bottom of the complex. Next he remembered his plans, and made sure that his long hair wasn’t still sticking up. It might be in a ponytail, but he was still in shock of the elevator ride. He felt great that he never had to go to the ministry that often to experience that gut-wrenching “ride.” 

 

He looked for the flat number, 20, since it was a significant number for Ethan and Louis. When he finally found it, he was contemplating if he wanted to go in or not. Finally his curiosity got the best of him, and he firmly knocked on the door. It opened, and revealed a wide-eyed Louis Weasley. He just looked flabbergasted until Ethan pushed him over to greet Jack. It was really a shock for Louis, since not many cousins would think of coming into his place unless they were his cousins that basically lived in the same floor like Lily Luna Potter. 

 

“Hey, Jax! It’s been a couple years since I’ve seen you at JP’s wedding! Does JP know? He would be thrilled that you visited.” Ethan eagerly chattered and Jack interrupted the rant before it became a long list of questions. 

 

“Slow down, Ethan! It’s like you never changed, same old takative Ethan. Anyways, Jamie doesn’t know yet, but I didn’t want to disturb the happy couple.” Jack shrugged while Louis scoffed at him. 

 

“You couldn’t disturb the happy couple? Then me and Ethan must be below your average happy couple.” Louis bluntly replied with a scowl on his face. Jack sighed and wondered what possessed him to come to Louis first. Then he remembered that Louis had the biggest arrogance in all of the Weasley grandchildren, and Victoire Fleur Weasley was the second but became tolerable over the years. Even Dominique Wilma Weasley was only stubborn, but never haughty like her youngest brother. 

 

“Louis! That’s not how you talk to your cousin! It’s worse enough when Lily and you are in the same room. Besides, Jax deserves better since he is our guest. In fact he can stay for the night in our flat!” Ethan apologized for his boyfriend’s rash behavior but sometimes it was a wonder for others how he could handle Louis. 

 

“Ethan! He could stay with Fred, not us!” Louis protested before Jack interrupted his very rude cousin. 

 

“I was not planning to stay in your flat. FYI, Louis, I wouldn’t drop into James’ parade before a heads up. Merlin, you know that he is always probably doing…that. I just came to interview you and possibly Ethan. It’s for my new book about all of our stories, and so far I finished Uncle George and Aunt Angelina’s section.” Jack explained himself and found slight discomfort about talking about James. 

 

“Will we be mentioned in the book too?” Collette Laura Weasley asked eagerly as she ran into Ethan’s arms. 

 

“Yes! I loved your book about Dragons, Uncle Jax! Daddy reads me a chapter each night, and it’s so fascinating!” Lucas Evan Weasley replied as he made his way to Louis. 

 

“Of course, you two will definitely be in it!” Jack replied to the squealing siblings that Ethan and Louis adopted recently after the two got married. 

 

“Ahem, we were going to talk about moi, and there is so many things you need to know!” Louis changed his scowl to a grin as Jack pulled out his notepad. Ethan muttered something about Louis’ infatuation with himself. It took him a long time to get him off that path, but they kept on winding back up. 

 

“Like I was saying, my whole name is Louis William Weasley. Plus I have a whole other story about my name.” Louis began talking while Ethan yawned and fell asleep in the couch from boredom. Jack tried paying attention, and managed to write a whole three pages about his arrogant cousin. Collette and Lucas curled up next to Ethan from their other father’s occasional snooze fest. 

 

Ethan woke up after the long rant, and Jack was able to copy down his notes for his biggest arc of the legendary latest generation of Hogwarts pranksters. Which in Jack’s case was much interesting than Louis’ rant. He sat in the kitchen table and began to write for three straight hours. Once he was finished, it appeared to be about ten, but Jack wasn’t sure if he wanted to crash into Fred II’s flat just yet. Ethan shrugged and brought him a blanket, so Jack could sleep on the couch while he picked up his two children. Jack sent the recent transcript to his editor, but just left out the part about Ethan. He wanted to fix the puzzle pieces by asking Ethan’s other friends, James, Fred, and Alexander Green Rivers. Which only Fred and Alex lived in the same floor as Ethan, but James decided to buy a house in Godric’s Hollow. 

 

_ Their Stories[note 2]~Louis Weasley _

Louis William Weasley was born on January 27, 2003 to Fleur and Bill Weasley. He was suppose to be the eldest Weasley grandson and that title got stolen a year later for him. Unexpectedly, he was born two weeks before his due date and apparently his parents were thinking he might have been a girl. Victoire and Dominique were also hoping for another baby sister to play along with. It was surprise for them since they didn’t check the gender at all for a surprise. If he was a girl, they would have named him, Isabelle after his great-grandmother and grandmother, Appoline for his middle name. He was extremely glad that he had older sisters, since they were better than brothers in his opinion.

 

He looked like a mirror version of his mother if she was a man and had very little Weasley features unlike his oldest sister who inherited their father’s brown eyes. He had a deep hatred for his names at times, for example in French, they would pronounce it “Lou-we”, and English it’s “Lewis.” His parents, sisters, and mother’s side call him by the French pronunciation, while everyone else called him by the English pronunciation. Though he was glad not to be named after a great person, his mum just told him that one of his distant ancestors was named Louis Delacour. It was her father’s middle name, so she and Bill decided to preserve the long-lasting name.

 

He grew up a normal childhood for a Weasley and seemed to stand out for some time for his delicate features. Although nobody messed with him since he was six, he almost went full out harpy on one of his cousins on accident. Luckily Fleur found out before her son almost killed James, which Louis was very unhappy not doing. He and his sisters were taught to control that side of them like their mother, and Louis never ever attacked someone ever again. That didn’t mean he used that side to almost attack someone or threaten them. Even with the potential of him going on all harpy, he was considered fragile and not the type to “rough it.”

 

With his good looks and charm, he attended Hogwarts and became a Ravenclaw. It wasn’t a total disappointment, since he rather not be in Slytherin with a similar quench for ambition like his mother. His sisters were considered his best friends, even if Dominique was in Beauxbatons. He impressed his parents with his high scores and often helped his cousin, Lucy Weasley with work. 

 

Despite not being in Gryffindor, he is always welcomed by his older cousins like Molly and Felix. Molly was just only two years ahead of him, but always made sure that he was doing his work.  Felix on the other hand had trouble joining in with his other cousins, yet he was like that big brother Louis loved. He was happy that he was like the eldest Weasley boy cousin since Louis would have trouble only having a year gap from two troublemakers. He and Felix were chill, yet sometimes he felt that he had to look over his older cousin since he was different from your definition of Weasley(or Potter) with brown hair(he had dyed his bangs a blue color) and dark brown eyes. Ok, Louis may be a little exaggerating but it was his personality that was intriguing. Actually it was Felix who encouraged him to try out for the Quidditch team in Louis’s second year. Little to say, Louis became the new Ravenclaw keeper. It was his biggest accomplishment since his handsome features helped to distract other players from scoring a goal.

 

In his terms it was fair since Felix played seeker until James got to be chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Fred and Roxanne as beaters. It was hard keeping up with James since he knew about his veela powers and could deflect the “handsomeness”, but Louis was a good keeper. Thankfully, it was just them and most of the other teams was mostly just a seeker since Albus joined in his first year. It is something that Louis likes to tease to James that he got in second year while Albus naturally clicked. Rose became keeper of the Gryffindor Team in his last year and she was the last Weasley to play Quidditch.

 

He had a couple best mates including Lloyd Parks and Ryan Xian. They were the odd friend group out in Ravenclaw, a half-vampire, a veela, and the over-know-it-all. Of course Louis took his handsomeness as an advantage with girls when he was 15, in fact he was 15 when he proudly lost his virginity. Then again his friends only knew about his playboy attitude and loved that his older sisters weren’t in the same school as him for once. He broke many girls’ hearts till he started becoming a competition on who would remain the longest girlfriend. Maybe the reason he didn’t feel an attraction with girls was because he actually like guys too.

 

Ethan Fawley was a really strange boy assigned with Louis to help with good behavior and Transfiguration. Louis detested at first working with one of James’ best friend, but he realized that Ethan was much more than a brilliant schemer. He was like the Hufflepuff of the group, since he was always friendly and kind to all. James’ group was never bullying, just pranking random people whenever they pleased. Louis found that he deeply admired the boy and always felt jealous when another girl would go up to him and ask him to go to Hogsmeade together. He would politely decline, and Louis would wonder why a handsome boy like him would reject a date with a cute girl.

 

“Hey Fawley, what you doin’ for the next Hogsmeade trip?” Louis asked with a very suspicious tone that Ethan recognized immediately.

 

“I am not really sure yet, JP is taking Amelia on a double date with Fred and Quinn. Lex is probably going to study something, so I am left out.” Ethan replied smoothly while flashing a fake smile. He was very nervous around Louis, mainly because he didn’t want to go on that he fell in love with the veela.

“Same thing too, except Lloyd is on a date with his girlfriend and Ryan is trying to finish some muggle course called Physics or something like that. He told me he want to attend a muggle university and his parents still want him to become a muggle healer.” Louis told him while sighing at his friend, Ryan’s dilema with his muggle parents. He nagged Louis about how his parents just put him in Hogwarts to control his magic, then become like a normal muggle.

 

“Oh, then maybe we can hang out like friends, I was planning to go to Honeydukes to buy some of their newest collections of sweets. My sister might appear with her fiance, since they are getting married next summer so the whole family can make it.” Ethan proclaimed proudly while Louis nodded like he cared but he cared about this boy to listen, instead of ignoring him.

 

“Ethan! There you are! Why are you spending time with my ugly cousin?” James asked with pure taunt in his voice. Louis would love to put James in his place but just a couple more months and he would be rid of him...and Ethan.

 

“Your ugly cousin is supposedly a handsome veela in disguise to lure girls like sirens and make boys like you jealous of losing your girlfriend.” Ethan remarked while James folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

 

“You are still not believing I am dating Amelia? Honestly Alex asked me if she was sick or I tricked her into drinking a potion! Besides, Louis is nothing but a handsome arrogant bastard who is a playboy. I hate to break it to you, Ethan, but you have no chance with a guy who breaks hearts within an hour.” James shrugged while patting Ethan’s shoulder before hurrying to the library.

 

“You like me!?” Louis looked bewildered before Ethan started to explain himself.

 

“I’m a homosexual, Louis, it was bound to happen based on the amount of time we spent. Of course I am not going to fall in love with my best friends, they are different from what you are. No matter how arrogant you seem to be, you are different when you open up, and I like that. And I kind of like-like you.” Ethan had hope in his eyes and was ready to get rejected by the hottest boy to ever walk Hogwarts in a decade.

 

“I think I kind of like you, too. I am not him, rather I like both of them,” Louis clarified and Ethan just went in to hug his new “friend.”

 

Little to say, that was Louis’ only “friend” he ever had, and he was proud to claim as husband.

 

They were voted as (insert)’s best couple in the yearbook and usually received good feedback. Although some pure-bigots were frustrated that someone from the sacred 25 had a relationship with a half-breed(technically it was ⅛ of a breed). Sometimes however as their relationship got distant since they were around 22. They understood that they were not kids no more and felt there was no spark between them till Ethan was in a life-endangering moment.

 

Ethan was a volunteer in a small wizarding homeless shelter from after the war. Many struggled to have a home and have a good job to get all their necessary needs. He worked also as a part time healer in the more official department, but dedicated his time to help the less fortunate.

 

One day, a fiendfyre was let out by a former deatheather who saw nothing but to cause trouble for those less of him. The alarm wasn’t rung until ten minutes of destroying part of the facility. Luckily most were eating the lunch in the cafeteria and were advised to appartate into the safest place other than the burning building. Everyone in the small room, immediately went away and some like Ethan went to transport the elders, handicapped, and maternal witches with small children to a safe house. They spared no effort to waste time until they got everyone back to safety, except Ethan and some of the others realized that two children were still in there. Yet it was too late, and would be considered suicide if they rescued them. They were orphans after all, but Ethan saw much more than that. So he went back to the hospital and the others were astonished at the boy’s stubbornness to save the two children.

 

Luckily for him, the two orphans were trying their best to escape the looming fire surrounding them as they called out for help. They had lost all hope when their echoes were bouncing off the walls and hugged each other, ready to be consumed by death. Ethan found the two and hugged them before yelling at them to run as fast as they could to the main entrance. The animal looked like a giant snake trying to eagerly consume the three of them. All of a sudden, Ethan just ran past them to open the door for them and hurried them before the fire-serpent demolished the whole building. By the words of the young orphans, Ethan and them barely made it out without a scar reminding them of the terror.

 

Louis was worried when he was notified that his boyfriend was on the verge of death for saving two orphans. He wished that he didn’t outburst at Ethan that week before when he suggested that they had to move in with their lives. He decided that day when Ethan woke up, he was going to propose to Ethan and adopt those two orphans for him. Little to say, Ethan was shocked and happy at the same time. No life threatening event ever happened to them again until their deaths from old age.

 

They adopted two orphans who were brother and sister, Collette “Cole” Laura Weasley and Lucas “Lew” Evan Weasley. The became the highlight of their lives as they didn’t adopt or had any other children after them. The former orphans were 3 and 4, almost 5. What Louis loved was that the children took an interest in French and they learned to speak and write fluently. Fleur was very happy about this and Ethan picked up a couple phrases to speak. Their children however didn’t understand why sometimes their fathers were often whispered about when they held hands. Or when they corrected people that they were a couple. Quite often, Louis would be asked in front of them and he would blame it on the “stupid veela genes.” Collette became more like Louis, while Lucas became more like Ethan.

  
  
Louis is currently a fashion desginer in the famous wizarding/muggle fashion company, "Magic." He gained international fame in the fashion world and it all started when he developed his hidden talent at drawing. Louis enjoyed sewing with his grandmother, and made him take his path to becoming an international sensation. Although his parents and siblings are curse-breakers, he felt no pressure to following their footsteps, he rather follow his aunt Gabrielle's. His aunt Gabrielle is the CEO of Magic, or in it's original name, "Magie," and has over thousands of stores worldwide. However, Louis felt constant hate from others about his sexuality, even when he says that he is bisexual. He wishes the world could care less that a Weasley was married to the same sex, until one of his other cousins did the same thing. Louis Weasley might be one of the most unpleasant person I ever met, he has compassion and cares for others more than being vain. He says that he feels to handsome, and wishes that he had a horrid looking face instead. Not that he says his father's face isn't horrible, it just makes him jealous that his father looks like a man while he looks fragile. 

 

~~~~~Line Break brought to you by Free Socks by Dobby~~~~~

 

Jack felt satisfied with his work as he fell asleep into the couch. Lucas crawled into the blanket to sleep besides his uncle and they slept till the morning with Ethan banging a pan and laddle like a gong. He felt that Louis truly struggled more than he expected since everythng seemed to be a golden platter for Louis. Jack wanted to interview his brother next, but Felix wasn't due to arrive from Australia until towards Christmas. His next interview would either be Fred II or Lily, and either way, he was going to get two scoops from two other famous Rovers.  


End file.
